


Sarna's Got This

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarna getting bullied because ze's gender fluid and Loki's tired of it, but Sarna will show him that ze can fight hir own battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarna's Got This

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct me in any and all inaccuracies and/or misrepresentations I made.

Loki stood outside the middle school waiting for his daug- child, Sarna, to come out from practice. Why sh-no  _ze_  (tries to remember to use hir preferred pronouns) wanted to go to a midgardian school he’ll never understand. There are so many opportunities in Asgard for hir, but no ze wanted to go to school with hir human friends and  _cheer lead_. He warned Thor about letting hir converse with children of those blasted Avengers (that were growing on him more than he wanted to admit), that it would put ideas into hir head about being their  _equal_  but in the end, as long as ze was happy he was happy. And he couldn’t say that he entirely disliked the midgardian menswear that he wore to be inconspicuous whenever he came for hir. 

_Where was that child? It’s 10 past ze should have been out by now._

"Hey there Rock of Ages! Point Break couldn’t make it today?"

Loki turned to find Tony smirking behind him, followed closely by Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Katniss, Clint and Natasha’s daughter, is head cheerleader (probably going to make junior varsity next year in high school) and Howard, Steve and Tony’s son, is also a cheerleader.

"No, he had something to attend to in Asgard," Loki answered, he was never one to hold a conversation longer than necessary. The front doors to the school burst open and everyone looked towards the noise. Sarna, Howard (affectionately called Bucky by Steve), and Katniss, upset over something,

"If you’re not going to fight back you can at least stay down so they leave you alone!" Katniss huffed.

"What and give them the satisfaction of knowing they knocked me down?" Sarna scoffed, "You off all people should know that’s not my style."

Katniss looked toward Howard.

"Help me out here Howie! Tell hir to stop being so stubborn! Ze is going to get much more than a black eye next time!"

Howard opened his mouth and closed it and then opened it again, “Sorry, Kat, I’m with Sarna on this one, like my dad always says ‘If you start running…’”

”’…they’ll never let you stop,’” Sarna finished with a smirk like Loki’s.

Katniss sighed in resignation and muttered, “Star spangled pain in my ass he is.”

 Howard tried to keep a straight face as the trio approached their respective parents.

"Hey, Dad," Sarna smiled up at hir father, hir hair covering the left side did very little to hide the black and blue creeping across. Loki could never understand how ze could stay so positive around everyone. He knew all to well that if it were him he would take out his hurt on everyone, including the people he cared about. But he knew it was a mask. He never said or did anything out of hir request for him to stay out of it, but he was tired. Tired of hearing Thor’s continued threats on lives of Sarna’s bullies, tired of attending to hir increasing amount of wounds, tired of hearing hir crying in hir room late at night when ze thinks he and Thor can’t hear. He pushed hir hair off hir face and cupped hir cheek. Ze winced slightly.

"Why won’t you tell me whose hurting you, love?" he whispered, "You’re always helping your father and I. Why won’t you once, just for the hell of it, let us help you…"

Sarna looked away from hir dad, “Because Dad, this is my problem, my fight. Just let it be, please.” 

Loki opened his mouth to protest again when the school doors burst open again and group of three boys (two blonds and a dyed red head) and a girl (blonde) came strutting out talking loudly about “some kid that needed sense beat into them”. Loki looked back down at Sarna and saw the briefest flash of fear shoot through hir eyes. 

"That’s them isn’t it?"

Sarna’s face hardened, “Dad, please don’t, it’s not worth it.”

Loki ignored hir and headed towards the group. He easily towered over them, but that didn’t seem to faze them. The girl put out the cigarette she was smoking, drew herself up to full height, and got in Loki’s face.

"Hey! It looks like daddy finally grew a pair. Finally decided to stand up for your daughter, fag? Or maybe she got scared and ran home crying?" The girl cackled, "Hey where’s the third member of your faggy family?"

She grinned at Loki evilly, hoping to provoke a physical response, no doubt, but Loki wasn’t going to play her little game. Instead he chuckled. The surrounding temperature dropped at least 50 degrees and everyone felt it. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint all stiffened, ready to restrain Loki if need be, Sarna didn’t know what Aaren said to him, but Sarna could feel her father’s urge to kill rising. She had to do something before he did something  _ze_ would regret. She felt Howard and Kat come up next to her, “Ok, you two here’s the plan.”

"Aaren is it?" Loki asked the slightly diminished girl in front of him.

Aaren was taken aback by Loki’s knowledge of her name but she quickly recovered, “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

"Well,  _Aaren,_ " he sneered taking a step closer, his midgardian clothing turning into his Asgardian wear, "Listen to my teachings, you ignorant, arrogant, self-important quim."

"Yo man back up!" Aaren yelled backing up, confidence fading.

"First, I would appreciate it if you would use my child’s preferred pronouns, which I am sure ze has asked you to do," ignored Loki continuing to advance, "Second, I don’t know if you’ve looked through that fog of vanity long enough to see that Sarna, like myself, is a god." 

Loki’s sneer twisted into a snarl, “And I will not allow her to be beaten up by bigoted, dull, and puny creatures such as you…” Loki looked up at the boys cowering behind Aaren, “…or your brothers.”

"Y-you leave them out of this, fucker," Aaren said with the confidence the rage over the threat on her brothers gave her.

"Oh," Loki scoffed, "So when it comes to your own, you suddenly give a damn about the well fare of others? You disgust me." 

He realized how much he had bent down to get on her level, straightened himself up, and went back towards the Avengers, “And it looks like I won’t be the one you have to worry about.”

Aaren furrowed her brow. This guy was fucking insane.

"I’d worry about the person behind you."

Aaren and her brothers turned around to see Sarna tapping away on a phone.

"This is a really nice gadget you got here, Aaren. Of course…" Sarna smirked, "I would’ve put a password on it, not that it would’ve helped." 

"HOW DID YOU GET-" Aaren started making a grab for her mobile.

"While you and dochebags 2-3 were busy pissing yourselves, my friends and I decided to have a little fun," Sarna said moving out of Aaren’s way, "You guys almost done?"

"Give me a sec! "Chuckes over here " Howard said referring to the red headed boy, "Actually had a decent password..okay done!"

"These two are already in progress, Sar," Katniss grinned, "Here you go, boys. Oh, and you should really delete your history once in a while." She gave them back their phones.

"Awesome, here you go buddy," Sarna mocked putting Aaren’s phone back in her pocket and started walking away.

"What did you do, freak?!" 

"You’ll know in about an hour or so," Sarna continued walking back to her family, "Oh and say hi to someone for me when you can he used to go by the Mandarin."

Loki looked at his child, “Are you fine now, love? Are you sure you don’t need me too-“

"Dad, it’s cool. I told you I’d handle it! Thanks for the distraction though," ze said burying the right side of hir face in hir father’s midriff, "Oh, and Uncle Tony!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for showing us how to write computer viruses on cell phones," Sarna giggled.

Tony grinned and winked at her.

"Wait, you did WHAT?" Steve shouted.

"Oh for the love of god," Howard muttered as his parents started to argue. 

"Are you hungry, love?" Loki asked as he an Sarna walked away.

"Yeah, Burger King sounds really good right now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
